<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Holding Back by SpringZephyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393977">Not Holding Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr'>SpringZephyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dylan Keith (mentioned), Gen, Mark Kruger (mentioned), Shippy Gen, We're All Living in America</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichinose and Rika are visiting the United States together. To be honest, it probably didn't matter where Rika was – she would have been excited to go anywhere, especially if she was with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichinose Kazuya &amp; Urabe Rika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Holding Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read a fic about Aphrodi traveling to Korea once, and somehow that lead to this. It's "Foreign Lands" by Rinappe on Fanfiction. Not sure if they have an account here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only after Ichinose pulled Rika away from oncoming traffic did he say something, out of concern.</p><p>"You have to watch where you're going," he said, hoping the words didn't sound condescending. They had traffic laws in Japan. It was Rika's first time in the United States, however – she claimed traveling abroad for the Football Frontier International didn't count, because she hadn't gotten to explore much. Now she was distracted. "There's a lot more traffic here than in Japan, and it's rush hour."</p><p>He wasn't halfway through the sentence before Rika grabbed his arm and pointed across the street. "Look, Darling, it's a maid cafe!"</p><p>She let go of his arm, and he immediately grabbed hers before she could make another attempt to dart across the street. "Rika, there are no maid cafes in… Wait. That's a funeral home. How did you even…?"</p><p>"Do you think hamburgers taste different in America?"</p><p>Ichinose thought about that for a moment. "Well, they kind of do," he said.</p><p>And then he was grabbing Rika before she could attempt to cross the street <em>again</em>, leaving him wondering if she was trying to distract him on purpose or not.</p><p>"R-Rika!"</p><p>"What?" she asked, with a look of excitement that stated she clearly did not care that she'd just attempted to run into traffic three or four times in the last ten minutes. "I wanted to find out what bottled cheese looks like."</p><p>"You mean Cheez Whiz?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p><br/>
"It's like..." Ichinose felt lost for words. "It's fake cheese. Inside of a spray can. You're in America for a week, and the first thing you want to do is buy a can of cheese?"</p><p>"Look!" Rika pointed across the street. "The crossing light is on!"</p><p>This time, she succeeded in dashing away before Ichinose could hold her back, or even warn her to look both ways before she crossed the street. Ichinose scrambled to follow her, and he was only halfway across when the solid white crossing light began to blink. An overly impatient driver proceeded to pull forward before the traffic light hanging over their head turned green, and blessed Ichinose with a string of words in a variety of colors for their own impulsiveness.</p><p><em>Only in America</em>, Ichinose thought with dismay.</p><p>There were so many cars in this country, you couldn't truly claim to have grown up in America if you hadn't been forced to play "dodge the cars" at least once. A more hot-headed person would have been fighting the urge to run after that car and yell back. As soon as Ichinose thought of this, he cast a subconscious glance in Rika's direction.</p><p>Thankfully, she was blissfully unaware of what had just happened. And the only two English words Rika seemed to remember were "darling" and –</p><p>"Ichinose! Is this your girlfriend?"</p><p>– girlfriend.</p><p>Mark and Dylan waved as they walked down the sidewalk to join them. It was Dylan who'd called out to him, and his grin only widened as Rika squealed with delight, twirling around like a ballerina and grabbing both of Ichinose's hands in hers. "Darling, you've been talking about me!?"</p><p>Ichinose grinned too. To be honest, it probably didn't matter where Rika was – she would have been excited to go anywhere, especially if she was with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>